


Fantasies

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Magic masturbation, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, They haven't had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Magnus was alone in his house. He had been thinking about his beautiful Alec the whole day; eventually those thoughts became dirty images in his head. He must deal with that.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I decided to rewrite my smutty one shots in Spanish, now in English, and publish them here.

Magnus felt guilty. If these were other circumstances and a different person, maybe he wouldn’t feel that way. But we were talking about Alec, the innocent, diligent, hot… Hell, there he goes again. Anyway, about Alec; and thinking about him in _that_ way made him feel guilty.

But in reality, who could blame him? Alec Lightwood was lust made person. With all the favorite physical attributes of Magnus; a muscular toned body, that messy black hair that made him want to tangle his hands in it all the time, those hazel eyes; and with all of that, his precious personality. So pure, he blushed every time Magnus flirted with him, but at the same time, smiled when it happened and always worrying about everyone. Alec was beautiful, and that was why Magnus had been thinking about him the whole damn day.

They had made their relationship official a couple of months ago, but they haven’t done anything more than kissing and the usual make out that left them both breathless. But that didn’t meant that Magnus didn’t wanted to. That he didn’t desired Alec hard, wanted to rip his clothes off and make him moan until his throat hurt. That he didn’t desired crazily to have him underneath him, over him, inside him, everywhere. See how he will buckle under his touch, how his back will arch when Magnus touched him in the right places, how he will gasp his name asking for more… Damn, Magnus was so out of control now.

His thoughts quickly turned into that, lust thoughts. And now, laying on his bed, only wearing his underwear and his silk burgundy pijama pants, Magnus was painfully hard and turned on. The warlock sighed, Alec’s face materializing inside his mind. He still felt guilty but there was nothing he could do about it.

He raised a hand and brushed his lips with his fingers. He remembered Alec’s lips, how soft they felt on his. Magnus closed his eyes and remembered how Alec opened his mouth to let his tongue pass, the soft gasps he lets out. He let out a little of his magic recreating the sensation of those lips when they sucked at his tongue. That made him gasp and tense up on the bed.

He moved his hand lower to touch his neck, remembering all the multiple times Alec had bitten and kissed his flesh. He, unconsciously, let a little bit more of magic out which made him moan in pleasure. Hell, he was so hard he swore that he was going to cum the moment he lay a hand on the place he most wanted.

His hand kept their path and he slowly ran his fingers over one of his nipples. “Alexander,” he gasped, imagining that it was the hunter’s mouth kissing it. Magnus was a warlock, how it was possible that a Shadowhunter with hardly any experience had him like that only by crossing his mind? He didn’t get it, but he loved it. He loved what he was feeling, the way his body was reacting only with Alec’s thoughts and a little bit of his magic.

Magnus smiled moving his hand lower, to the place where he really wanted it. He used the memory of Alec’s kisses to create with magic that sensation all over his body. Like the dark-haired boy kisses were now coming down his abs, at the border of his pijama pants. With a snap of his fingers, the pants disappeared, leaving him only in his tight, metallic blue boxers.

Slowly, the lowered his hand to the elastic of his underwear, feeling how it brushed his very sensitive skin and making him hiss. He thought about Alec, about the weigh of his body on him; about every muscle, his hard abs, his arms. He thought about his dark hair and how his beautiful hazels would shine with desire. “Magnus,” he would gasp asking for more. Magnus put his hand inside his boxers and pulled his erection out, growling at the delicious contact.

He started softly, barely brushing the tip while the Alec of his mind kissed him, their hips rolling in synchronization. Magnus imagined Alec on him, straddling his thighs. His hand grabbed his erection more firmly, still moving up and down slowly.

The Alec of his mind was grinding against him, searching for the so wanted friction on his own cock. He was beautiful, his face full of desire, the marks on his neck, runes all over his body, the delicious gasps… 

“Ride me, Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec looked at him with surprise before blushing more; but then he nodded softly. He hunter positioned himself and slowly lowered over Magnus’ hard cock. The warlock sent and involuntary bit of magic and create the sensation. He tighten his, now wet from the leaking of his cock, hand once before letting it loose again like it was Alec contracting around him. He let out a loud, gutural groan when he repeated the movement.

The Alec of his fantasies started moving, he was moaning deliciously. Magnus could see him, hear him; he speed up the movement of his hand. His own moans and gasps became louder; he was so turned on, and it was all the Nephilim’s fault. “Alec… oh, yes, Alec,” he moaned again and again; growling when he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock to stimulate himself even more.

Alec has speeding his movements at the speed of Magnus’ hand; the warlock wasn’t going to last much longer. His hand pumped his member with frenzy while the Alec of his fantasies moved his hips at the same rhythm. Magnus saw how every muscle moved, Alec’s strong legs at each side of his hips, his hands of his chest. Magnus was gripping his hips, guiding his movements. Alec was letting out gasps and moans of “Like that, Magnus”, “harder”, “Yes, j-just there.” 

The hunter ran his hands over Magnus’ chest, brushing his nipples; his magic acted instantly creating the sensation. Magnus arched slightly, letting out a slow, deep moan. He felt the familiar pressure on his lower belly, how the muscles of his stomach flipped. 

“I’m- I’m close, Alexander,” he moaned, both in his fantasy and in reality, gripping a fistful of his bed sheets with his free hand. Then, the Alec of his fantasies looked at him, his face blushed with pleasure, his eyes filled with lust.

“Cum, Magnus; plea- please cum for me,” moaned his beautiful Nephilim, and that was all. His finger brushed his tip a last time as his wrist did one last twist and Magnus arched his back screaming “Alexander” in pure ecstasy. He saw white spots behind his eyelids, his belly contracted and all his body tensed. He felt how the most primitive pleasure invaded him as he forgot about the world and the hot white liquid filled his hand.

When he got back from the pleasure peak, he started panting trying to recover his breaths. He couldn’t believe how much his brain betrayed him, did it really turned him on that much to think of Alec saying that? He let out a happy laugh; maybe one day he’ll find it out.

With a movement of his wrist, his magic cleaned him and returned his pijama pants. He couldn’t deny that it was one of the best orgasms touching himself, he ever had. Magnus ran a hand trough his face before sighing and smiling incredulously. He was exhausted so he turned off the lights, and covering with he sheets, he went to sleep, thinking about how much he would like it when his fantasies came true.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny because in Spanish, the most explicit word I can write, is member; while in English I can write cock without feeling uncomfortable. That is really weird.


End file.
